


To mark a king.

by kitsune45



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsune45/pseuds/kitsune45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a two part story born from a challenge with a friend. While Thorin maybe majestic and kingly one thing can make him kneel. Well maybe two, but this is the story of one of those things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To mark a king.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverFountains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/gifts).



Kili let out a soft sigh as he unlaced his trousers, he'd need to piss for over two hours and the presser was getting to the point of pain. Ridding on a pony had nearly made him wet himself more than once as he waited for Thorin order to dismount for the night, each little jolt sent waves of pain though out his body. Pulling his cock out to the cool night air he hissed slightly, Mahal why could Thorin have not stopped when he asked, he was sure the others needed to stop as well. Feeling the first trickle of piss fall from his cock and hit the tree Kili shuddered, he'd never get over that feeling in all the years he lived. The aching fullness giving way slowly to a weird satisfaction. 

“You should not go so close to camp” Kili jumped a little nearly pissing on his boots as he felt Thorin press against his back. “It could attract animals.” 

“Uncle” hissed Kili. “Please, a little privacy!” A faint blush worked its way onto Kili cheeks as the night air was filled with the sound of his pee hitting the tree though it had slowed to a trickle as Thorin had pressed against his back. 

“It is nothing I've not seen before” mumbled Thorin moving a hand to Kili hip. “Or have you managed to forget what I've done to you little one?” slowly moving his hand from Kili hip Thorin took hold of Kili cock and held it for him. “Are you nearly done?”

The faint blush on Kili cheeks had turned to deep red, the heat coming from his cheeks Kili felt like it could light a fire.

“I” licking his lips Kili felt his eyes widen as something hard bumped his backside. “I-I am” he managed to stutter out. “Thorin, are you-”

“Hard?” asked Thorin finishing Kili sentence for him. “I am, it's a shame I came to late.” Leaning in a little more Thorin let his chin rest on Kili shoulder, his tight cut beard catching on Kili stubble as he spoke. “I was hoping for a warm drink.” 

“Thorin!” Kili pushed the other back a little as he moved to put his cock away. “You have to be joking,” turning around to face Thorin Kili could see it had not been a joke. His face was stern as stone, but Kili could see the little details pointing to Thorin being rather serious about it. “Your not, oh mahal your not!”

“And is this a problem?” asked Thorin before Kili could speak any more. “Is my little....perversion a problem for you Kili?” 

“No” Kili shook his head. “No, not at all. It's just a shock.” Kili moved to pull Thorin into a hug. “Next time you wish to announce a little kink of yours than please don't just jump in head first....your the one warning me about that” Kili added it was a teasing tone trying to at least make Thorin smirk. 

A soft chuckle left Thorin lips as he wrapped his arms around Kili and hugged him back. 

“I thought taking your plan of action things may have been the best way to do it” admitted Thorin. “Remember when you first came to me in the dead of night?” It was something Thorin thought back to often with a fond smile. “You came to me, blushing and stumbling over every word as you asked for me to fuck you....only when it came time for me to fuck you.” Thorin shivered a little. “You rolled us around a-” Thorin was cut of as Kili pulled him into a kiss shutting him up.

 

“Shut up” mumbled Kili pulling back from the kiss. “Otherwise you'll never get that warm drink you want.”

 

“You need to go again so soon?” worry filled Thorin at that. “You know that could be something Oin needs to look at.”

“No you silly dwarf, I mean tomorrow...we are stopping to stock up on food and water are we not?” asked Kili smirking. “I am sure you could add in time for a little bath or two. After all, we'd not want our king riding around smelling to the halls and back.” 

“”If we where not, we are now” Thorin felt a faint wave of trepidation rush though him. No one had accepted his kink so easily. However the feeling soon went as he knew Kili would not mess him around like that, if anything Kili was simply allowing himself to learn something new. “However,” Thorin dropped his voice to a whisper once more. “I want you to hold on as long as you can, drink as much water as you can to.” While he was more than happy to drink piss, even be aroused by it. He'd rather Kili at least drink a good amount of water and lessen the taste. 

“I shall drink as much as I can” promised Kili. “But how shall I tell you I can not hold out any more?”

Thorin paused for a second it was a fair question, and if the others walked in on what they where doing. Well, he'd rather not think on it.

“Simply tap my arm twice and I shall follow you. If anyone asks me about it than I shall tell them you found something and need my opinion on it and not to follow.” Thorin snorted a little at that, they both knew the other dwarfs would be cat calling for hours when they got back to the camp or even before they left. 

“Twice, got it,” moving back from Thorin Kili smirked. “Than I shall let you deal with your own little problem for the moment, Fili must be getting oh so worried.” With a playful wink Kili rushed passed Thorin and into the bushes towards the camp. 

Shaking his head Thorin could only chuckle at Kili actions, the quest had yet to damp his spirits and that Thorin was thankful for. Even if his cock was throbbing with need he could push aside the lust to simply enjoy the youth and joy Kili brought into his life. 

“Oi!” Thorin felt his heart drop as Dwalin voice rang out. “I know you old men have problems, but surly it can't take that long to piss in the woods.”

“Coming!” replied Thorin cursing Dwalin name. It would be hours before he was able to deal with his problem. Adjusting his trousers slightly Thorin could not complain after all, tomorrow has the promise of something oh so much better.


End file.
